Server devices for executing games using position information of terminal devices in the real world are known from the past. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2012-005652 describes that position information of a terminal device in the real world is obtained by GPS during execution of a game, the obtained position information is provided to a server device, and the server device assigns a privilege to the user in accordance with the provided position information.